


Lab Rats

by MollyMood (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO Without Being ABO, Abduction, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Confusion, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Hallucinations, Human Experimentation, Lingerie, Love Potion/Spell, Magical Pulsating Lights, Medical Experimentation, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Sex Fiend, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/MollyMood
Summary: Rey is abducted by aliens and placed in a room with strange magical lights and a man with whom she's meant to mate.





	Lab Rats

**Author's Note:**

> oh look - another story of fiction that is fake and not real.
> 
> oh look - I'm churning out more stupid shit. Who's surprised? Not I.
> 
> beta'd by my worst enemy, MalevolentReverie ♥

Rey is abducted on a warm Summer afternoon.

 

She's in her front yard taking her wind-dried clothes down from the clothesline, and then suddenly ... she's not. It happens without her even blinking, the sounds of nature clicking off only to be immediately replaced by an electrical whirring. Her body seems to have frozen, hands still raised and clutched around pajama pants that are no longer there. Then she blinks, then she realizes she _must_ have gone mad in the last two seconds, and then she screams.

 

It's short and horrified, but ineffectual at accomplishing anything. _Is_ she dreaming? She can't comprehend any of this. There's a quiet, inanimate clicking somewhere above her and inside her head at the same time.

 

Rey spins around and wildly searches her surroundings. It's all metal, fancy-looking. A huge rectangle archway sits in one wall, a wavy barrier of red energy blocking the whole thing. That's where the whirring comes from. There are large divots in all the walls emitting a soft blue glow. It's the only light source. The lights pulse sometimes, immediately sedating Rey to the point where she has to sit down and faze out. She sees no one. She can't know if this is real.

 

Time passes. It's so long that Rey's hair has grown several inches, but impossibly, she seems like her first evening in this prison was yesterday. Maybe it was. Maybe she's losing her mind. Has her hair really grown at all? Where is she? What's going on?

 

The blue lights pulse; Rey relaxes.

 

It takes a lot more time for her to realize she's not wearing any clothes. Then three seconds later she's draped in a papery gown. Or was that five minutes? She blinks, hears soft rustling in her head, pages being turned, long pallid green fingers touching her face. She jolts into alertness and stares hard at the wavering red energy in the doorway. There's mechanical clicking again, and the lights pulse, and then Rey's closing her eyes with a sigh that echoes. She lazily shakes the fogginess from her brain.

 

When she opens her eyes, however, the blue lights from before are suddenly yellow, and there's a large man with his back to her standing just a few feet across the room. He's hunched forward and bent strangely, as if in a sitting position.

 

Rey stares, and then the man gasps and topples over. She lurches to a stand against the wall and tilts her head, thoroughly confused. He scrambles to his feet, snapping his head this way and that to take in the room. When he sees Rey, he startles, eyes wide and lips parting.

 

Rey feels like she's been losing touch with reality for a long time now - days, months, years ... however long she's been wherever she is. So when she sees this man in front of her, the only thought her mind can evoke is that he's a figment of her imagination. He doesn't even say anything. It isn't until Rey's waiting for him to that she realizes she can't remember the sound of her _own_ voice, or if she even has one.

 

She gasps, and that makes a sound.

 

"Ah," she tries, blinking quickly when she hears it.

 

"What's going on?" the man says on an exhale.

 

Rey meets his eyes and gets frightened by how scared he looks. If the only _man_ around is afraid, then something really must be amiss.

 

"You're imagination," she says, which makes perfect sense to her.

 

The man stares, frowning in confusion, and then the yellow lights pulse. Rey's heart spikes and starts to flutter, eyes locked onto those of the man across from her. He has a scar across his face, and he's tall and big and broad. It tells her _warrior_ and _protected_ and _healthy offspring._ There's some animalistic desire within to be captured and claimed.

 

The lights pulse again, brighter, and the man shudders. Rey watches him stare at her, doing everything he can to restrain himself. He's breathing deep and slow now, crossing his arms and fisting his hands. Rey's dazed. She blinks.

 

 _Male_ , her mind conjures an image instead of a word. _Good genes. Mate_.

 

She approaches him, finding her body suddenly dressed in lacy red lingerie. She pauses to touch it, mesmerized. Pretty colouring, rough texture. She looks up to see the man in front of her suddenly wearing nothing but boxer briefs. His body is lean and fit, big chest. Her eyes snap down and zero in on the growing bulge between his legs, outlined visibly by the tight material of his briefs. Rey wants it inside her with a carnal hunger.

 

Her eyes lift to the man to see the same look on his face as he appraises her body, dark eyes catching on her center, teasingly hidden by the tiny triangle of lace.

 

Rey wants him as her mate - a permanent one. The man's eyes travel down her taut, presented body, and then he takes a step closer. Rey stretches body in an appealing way, chest pushed out and neck arching as she utilizes every innate seduction tactic. When he doesn't come more toward her, she turns and drops to her knees, lowering her face to the ground and sticking her bottom high in the air. She wiggles it a little, whining softly.

 

The man takes in a sharp breath at the same moment Rey's sluggish mind starts to return to her. She becomes abruptly aware of presenting herself, then of the sudden pressure of large hands gripping her hips. She blinks quickly, scrambling to rise up to her hands. The man hauls her to his body and then turns her over, setting her down on the ground beneath him. Rey pants, struggling to crawl away on her hands and feet. The man grabs her under the knees and jolts her back, folding over her. There's a hazy look in his eyes ... something that makes him seem more primal than civilized.

 

"Please," Rey gasps, shoving on his chest to no avail. "Stop!"

 

The man stills for a moment, staring and blinking hazily down at her. He almost looks like he's coming to, as well ... like he's waking up.

 

The yellow lights pulse brightly, gradually soften. For the first few seconds, Rey feels like maybe she doesn't exist. She thinks she's alive and dead all at the same time, that she's herself and she's also the man in front of her, she's everything and nothing all at once.

 

And then a warm trickling sensation ignites in her body, something like a soft waterfall leading all the way down her spine to her core, and she doesn't care about anything anymore. She clenches inside and starts to breathe a little faster, her body becoming keenly aware of one thing and one thing only: there is a man above her, a big, tall, strong one, and her body is ready to conceive his young.

 

"Please," she breathes, reaching for him. "Come."

 

The man appears dazed again, but different from before, much more aware. He glances up at the lights, the pulsing, and pulls back to scan around the room. He looks so ... studious. Rey frowns, wriggling on the floor.

 

"Please," she tries again, capturing his hips with her feet. "Come."

 

He looks at her again, her body laid out for him, but he doesn't come to her like she wants. His eyes are hooded and unfocused, but there's clarity in his expression, too. She doesn't understand it, not any of it. All she wants is his seed - why doesn't he want to give her his seed?

 

"What's your name?" he asks, voice pitched low.

 

"Fuck me," she whines, hands harshly squeezing her tits.

 

The man leans over her, bracing himself far above her on his hand. He lightly pats her cheek with the other.

 

"Hey," he whispers. "What the fuck are you on?"

 

Rey whimpers and shakes her head, stubborn. Why won't he just mate with her?

 

"Rey," she says, hoping if she'll give him her name, then he'll give her what _she_ wants.

 

He huffs out a breath. "What?"

 

"My name is _Rey,"_ she whines, petulant. "Let me have your cock, please."

 

The man gapes down at her, one eyebrow furrowed.

 

"What the fuck is happening?" he breathes.

 

She gets it, then, that for all he looks like an alpha male, he behaves like a weakling. That doesn't work for Rey; she's ready for mating.

 

She shoves him to the side onto his back and climbs in his lap before he can get up. Her hips rock down into his without her even telling them to, and there's that blessed _friction_. Rey moans, needy, and rocks harder.

 

The male clearly desires her - his erection is stiff and apparent. He makes a gruff sound, dropping his head back to the ground with closed eyes while Rey rocks against him as fast as she can.

 

It's not enough. Her cunt is clenching - _aching_ to be filled - and there's a deliciously thick cock just underneath her. Rey's scared he'll say no if she asks, so she decides to take it while he's in his daze.

 

She quickly reaches into his boxer briefs, gripping his rigid cock and tugging it out. The man's eyes snap open and he looks up, surprised. Rey takes that to mean he's about to stop her, so she jerks her panties to the side and slides his cock all the way into her before he can object.

 

She shudders, fingers and toes flexing at the fullness. The man lets out a breathy moan and holds her hips, pulling her harder down onto him. Rey murmurs in delight at the fact that he's accepting her instead of tossing her off. She balances her hands on his chest and starts to ride him. She's never done it like this before, but her body seems to know what to do.

 

Her hips roll and bounce on the man's at a wet, fast pace. He's so big inside her, rubbing her walls in just the right way that she finds herself moaning softly without meaning to. The man seems to like that, the sounds she makes.

 

"God, this is so wrong," he breathes entirely to himself. "She's so out of it, fuck." He thrusts up every time Rey sinks down, his hands on her hips helping her along. He meets her eyes, raises his voice so she can hear him. "Did you take drugs, Rey?"

 

She shivers at the way he says her name, bracing her weight firmly on his chest with her hands so she can fuck him fast and sloppy.

 

"Who are you?" she begs, wanting to say his name as badly as she wants to hear her own.

 

"B-Ben Solo," he says, voice much more strained now that she's riding him so hard.

 

 _"Ben,"_ she moans, sinking down onto him, folding her body over and against his. "Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben."

 

"Fuck, that's nice," he breathes, pressing his hips up into hers. His arms come around her middle, holding her tightly to him. "Am I dreaming? This is some astral sex shit. Are we astral projecting?"

 

Rey moans, ignoring him in favour of focusing on the amazing friction of his cock in her body as she rocks him in and out of her. What an incredible cock. She likes this one very much.

 

Ben keeps blabbering on about things, confusing himself between whether he took too many drugs or he's actually crazy.

 

"Shh," Rey whispers, rolling her body against his. "Fuck me. Give me babies - please."

 

Ben exhales, thrusting hard up into her and lifting her in the air with his hips. He holds her there for a second before flipping her onto her back. He grips her wrists in each hand and pins them above her, leaning over and driving into her welcoming body. He fucks her quickly now, seeming to have lost all moralistic sense of whether what they're doing is wrong, which Rey didn't understand anyway. She doesn't know anything about this _Ben_ person, but he has the physique of an alpha male and she can't remember any other men being this physically appealing.

 

"You're so fucking sexy, baby," he pants, dropping down to kiss her mouth. Rey whimpers into it and holds his face, keeping him close. "You want my cum?"

 

"Yes," she breathes, tugging him down to kiss him again. He moans into it, pressing closer. Rey spreads her legs wide to help him along. "Please, _please_ , Ben. Please make me pregnant."

 

"Jesus - fuck," he pants, leaning down onto his forearms to fit his body into hers, balanced on his knees as he fucks her hard and deep.

 

Rey's body was already lifting to its peak from the feel of him inside her and the way his pelvis rubbed her clit, but at his sudden intensity, she crashes over it. Ben groans harshly at the way her walls flutter and grip him.

 

Rey's vision blurs slightly while her body works through its orgasm. She squeezes her eyes shut and blinks them open, blinks several more times since she's terribly confused.

 

There's a man on top of her - _Ben_ , her brain registers - and he's groaning brokenly into her ear, fucking her fluttering cunt hard and fast. Rey gasps, growing more lightheaded and alert all at once. She clutches the man's arms - _Ben's_ arms - and feels her body riding out the tail end of its orgasm.

 

"God, you're a sweet little thing," Ben huffs, oblivious to her bemusement. "You feel so fucking good." His breathing picks up in time with his thrusts, her cunt making wet sounds as he fucks into it, moaning desperately. Rey panics, struggling to get her energy back and push on his chest, but she's weak. Instead of pushing him away, her hands just glide down his body, as though she's caressing him. He shivers and moans like he likes it.

 

"So fuckin' hot," he pants, fisting her hair and holding her steady so he can kiss her, his lips hard and claiming as he fucks into her.

 

Rey puffs out a sob when he touches their foreheads together, moaning deep and sharp over and over.

 

"Gonna come," he strains. "Give you all my cum."

 

He thrusts a few more times before letting out a long, deeply relieved moan, emptying himself into her. He grunts with every push in, jerking her body against the floor.

 

"There," he murmurs lowly, pressing long and deep into her. "Gonna make sure to get you fucking-" he grunts- "pregnant."

 

Rey stares at the ceiling, eyes tight and bleary. She wants to cry and scream and puke, and then ... she doesn't. It takes her a moment to notice, but the lights have turned purple at some point. That long, frightening, pale green hand flashes through her mind again, then the sensation of her jaw being held and something poured down her throat.

 

She squeezes her eyes shut and flexes her neck, as though choking. She shakes her head, frowning deeply as the memory fades away. Her body is lethargic, but very comfy. Something soft rests under her, soft and warm and snuggly. She lolls her head to the side, heavy eyes blinking open.

 

There's a man lying facing her, eyes closed with his warm, heavy arm caging over her stomach. Rey touches it, looks down and realizes they're on a bed, suddenly. Her hair feels very soft and clean, some pretty, floral scent wafting over her.

 

The purple lights fade in and out in tandem, creating a pretty image of travelling lights. Rey stares, mesmerized. She looks sideways at the man again - _Ben_ , she thinks - and curves toward him. She folds both arms to her chest and snuggles close to him, looking up at his sleeping face.

 

They've committed the reproductive task, and now all there is to do is wait. She wants to partner with this one, and he'd said he would make sure she became pregnant. He was willing to commit to it, to her and their child.

 

Rey's primal needs calm, flooding her with relief. Her life purpose will be complete with a partner. He'll help Rey to spread her genetics, maybe more than once.

 

A sudden shiver breaks down her spine, raising goosebumps in her arms. She feels a needle in the back of her neck - no ... bigger than a needle. It hurts - it hurts worse than anything, it's horrible-!

 

Rey gasps, her black vision abruptly flooding with light and colour, spindly, disgusting creatures leaning over her and around her, ten feet tall or more. Rey's heart is instantly pounding, chest heaving with breaths, eyes wide and terrified. The creatures' eyes all blink at separate times, black, glistening orbs that remind Rey of bugs. Her skin crawls. Bugs - she feels the bugs everywhere, around her, on top of her, inside her!

 

There's a prick in her neck ... aliens leaning over her, examining her. Softness follows, and then sedation ... sighing.

 

Rey rolls onto her side, confused that she's lying down, and then opens her eyes to Ben. She remembers him in a distant way, like she knew him in a past life, hundreds of thousands of dimensions away. She suddenly remembers disgusting creatures, black claw-like fingernails, and she wriggles closer to him. She has no reason to feel safe around him, but she does.

 

"Wake up," she pleads in a whisper, lightly shaking him. "Please wake up!"

 

He remains unconscious, tilting his head closer toward her so their foreheads touch. Rey touches her trembling hands to his neck, up to his face. She needs to wake him, needs to tell them there's something weird going on, and she has the horrible, sensible fear that they're surrounded by enormous, grotesque goblins.

 

It seems insane, thinking it. But it's true, and she needs to tell Ben before she forgets, because she has a feeling that she _will_.

 

"Wake up!" she tries again, louder this time. And then she's whining, _"Ben_. Help me!"

 

The purple lights on the walls glow brighter and soften, pulsing and beating, and Rey lets out a contented sigh. Her body releases all tension, relaxing into the soft blankets. She snuggles closer to Ben, touching him, feeling warm skin. He breathes deeply, absently curling an arm around her and keeping her against him.

 

 _Mate_ , Rey thinks, though she's a little confused about what that means, why she's even thought it. Is this love? Where are they?

 

The purple lights dance slowly along the divots, soft and pretty. Rey cuddles into her mate with her lips to his throat, feeling his pulse beating in his veins, strong and healthy and paced. What a healthy husband ... perfect partner ... perfect family, Ben and a baby.

 

Something _clangs_ somewhere in the room, but Rey's too dazed to look. The purple lights suddenly turn several different shades, lilac and violet and mauve, continuing in their delicate swirling and swaying. Rey stares at them for as long as she can, blinking drowsily every few seconds. Ben leans in and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, and then Rey's too relaxed to keep her eyes open.

 

 _Love,_ she thinks, as her mate rolls gently onto her.  _Ben,_  as he slots his hardening length between her legs.  _Safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Same.


End file.
